Two membrane proteins with enzymatic activities have been studied in the bovine neurosecretory vesicle (NSV). These are a Mg2+ dependent ATPase which has been shown to transport protons into the vesicle to acidify the intravesicular space, and a cytochrome b561 which serves to transport electrons into the vesicle. Ascorbid acid has also been measured in the vesicles at a concentration of 20 mM, and the electron transport mechanism appears to necessary to reduce the semidehydroascorbate in the vesicle to ascorbate which acts as a co-factor for the peptidyl-Alpha-amidase in the vesicle (for amidation of the peptide hormones). A neurosecretosome preparation has been developed for the study of secretion-related molecular mechanisms. Monoclonal antibodies are being produced against various calcium-binding proteins (e.g., calmodulin) found in the neurosecretosome. A casein-like protein kinase which phosphorylates neurofilament proteins in the axoplasm of the squid giant axon has been studied.